Hangover
by QueenAmbrose
Summary: Becky wakes up after her one night stand with Kevin…she quickly starts to over analyze everything. A continuation and accompany piece to mushyface's (/s/10907185/1/Guinness). Kind of a must read in order to understand this. Dedicated to Delilah (mushyface)


_**AN: THIS IS NOT MY FAULT. I blame Delilah (mushyface-who is awesome BTW) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE/NXT, Becky Lynch or Kevin Owens. This is a work of fiction. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hangover<strong>_.

Becky laid with her head on a chest, and an arm encircling her back, chest heaving and heavy. Her red hair splayed all over her pillow, sweat lining her forehead. The buzz provided by the Guiness from the night before had worn off and she was left with the painful memory from an hour before she ended up where she was, in her bed, completely sated yet guilty. She smacked her hands to her moist forehead, shaking her head slightly, "Oy." lifting her head, she look up, discovering whose chest was under her head; he laid there, almost in a state of stupid happy. Kevin. Kevin Owens. Kevin Fucking Owens, was laying next her, fast asleep, exhausted from their shameful exertions. He looked so… peaceful and… dare she even think it… handsome. She never thought she'd ever see the day she would find him attractive, because lets face it, he was far from her type. But be was cute, he listened to her- which was probably why they ended up where they were - and told her a personal story of his life.

No one listened to her. The other divas of nxt spent their time working out and gossiping and Finn-god, he was too busy gushing over Sasha, he could barely be away from her. And Sasha was a little bit worse. So, Becky was usually left to talking to herself when her feelings needed a voice. It was times like that where she wished she was back in Dublin with her family. But Kevin, he listened. The best part? He probably hadnt even intended to. He was just put on Becky Duty.

* * *

><p><em>Becky watched as Finn's expression changed as he watched Sasha come through their crowd of friends. She wished he looked at her like that. Like she was the air he breathed and the reason he got up in the morning. She wished his eyes held on to hers the way his held Sasha's. She shook her head, fighting back the tears that would soon well up.<em>

_"Is Kevin coming with us?" Sasha asked, annoyance clear in her tone to anyone who new her._

_"No, he's staying. I'm actually going to put him on Becky duty" Finn whispered, kissing her temple and making his way through the crowd to look for his best friend. Becky scoffed from her spot at the bar, they were horrible at whispering._

* * *

><p>Becky remembered that part of the night clearly, the feeling of utter hatred for her two closest friends. How dare they just leave her, even if she was mad at them. Drunk Becky was an angry and resentful Becky. But she couldn't exactly pinpoint the exact moment she decided that she liked Kevin. Maybe it was when he applauded her ability to handle her Guiness. Or when he spoke of his failing - plummeting - marriage? Or the very moment he looked in her eyes and asked who hurt her. In a matter of a couple hours, he called bullshit and told her to tell him her secrets - things she was practically begging people to ask her about.<p>

It was after that she found herself in his lap on her balcony; listening to him argue with his wife in the early hours of the morning. The alchohol had clouded their judgement, but as he kissed her and carried her off to bed, she didn't care.

But perfect moments of complete stupidness didn't last forever, so she had to wake up. Left with a killer headache and the realization that they'd made a mistake. Yet, she was happy. But something in the back for her mind told her it was only temporary.

When he woke up, she wondered if he would feel as happy yet unfulfilled as she did. It was completely selfish and she definitely wouldn't want anyone to know, but she couldn't help but hope it would happen again. But what if Kevin felt different and angry because even though he was separated from his wife, he'd disrespected his marriage. And she'd been a part of it.

Or would he want to do it again? Would he not care that he wasn't actually divorced from his wife? Becky scoffed, separated. Should she feel bad because she'd, for completely selfish reasons, want him to not care and avoid reality with her? Sadly, his life was currently way too complicated for that. He rolled over, onto his stomach and closer to her. He smelt like the bar they had been in the night before, and her. For whatever reason, she hoped it stuck on him so Finn knew she and Kevin had spent more time together than just a couple of hours getting wasted together. She hoped he thought she was over him.

Kevin stirred next to her, cuddling her, drawing her naked form flush against his own. They sighed in unison. His arms were strong around her, bringing comfort. They where the ties holding her broken pieces together. He buried his face in her hair, hiding in the crook of her neck. She blew softly at his ear, fighting a giggle as he murmured. She did it again and he grumbled, "Becky, I swear to god…" He made no move to distance himself from her or untangle their bodies. "Go back to sleep."

Becky felt weird, how was he so calm? How was he not over analyzing every part of the situation? Did he do this all the time? Did he throw his story at her for pitty so she'd feel for him and then let him bed her? Was she just another notch in his belt? Better yet, a notch in a belt his wife Laura bought for him?

She shook her head, she was doing it again. Ruining a perfectly good moment by picking things apart. she would not let her over analytic quality ruin the one time she had experienced joy from a completely spontaneous act. She had not loved or let anyone love her since she buried her feelings for Finn. And while she was far from loving Kevin, she could see herself enjoying that this seemingly solitary time could happen again.

Becky pulled back, looking Kevin in the face, he was so much more handsome than she had first thought, but she wouldn't tell anyone about it. And his cheeks were chubbily adorable. God, she was terrible.

He scrunched his nose, sniffling, "I can feel you staring at me." he peeked one eye open, "What?" He asked. "you have that stupid happy girly face people get when they're alll…." he hesitated, not wanting to use the h word. It made everything the opposite, but for the life of him, he could not find the another word that would sound right. "…happy."

She laughed, staring back at him. "Tha's because I am. "

He looked serious for a split second before he smirked, "So you always have that annoying accent... " he scrunched his nose, thinking he'd slyly changed the subject. "I don't think I can deal with that. "

"you ruined a perfec'ly good momen'." Becky thwacked him on the shoulder.

He laughed, tightening his grip on her hips, "Come here, and shut up, I'm hungover."

He felt her cuddle up against him. He smiled, kissing her shoulder. He hidfrom the light peaking in through her windows, face buried in her neck as he held her.

He would get used to having her around.


End file.
